poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
King Louie's Deal
(In the ancient palace) Louie: (sings) Ding ding lo-la diddly-o zing boing Sca-be-do, hoo-be-do, zee-bo do-zeb Diddly-doo dee-hoy I wanna be a man-man one or-rang-a-tang tang Monkey #1: Ha, ha, we got them, King Louie! Monkey #2: Man, we got them, we got them! (The monkey straight themselves as the vine) (One of the monkeys drops Noby, Sue, Rudolph, and Phineas) Noby: That hurts. Sue: You can say that again. Louie: Ha, ha, ha! So you're the man cub and the travelers and reindeer! Crazy! Mowgli: I'm not as crazy as you are! Sue: (in Rapunzel's voice) Put him down! (The second monkey drops Mowgli) Mowgli: You cut that out! Louie: Cool it, boy. Unwind yourself. (singing): Do-doot doot-doot do (speaks): Now come on. Let's shake, cousin. Mowgli: What do you want me for? Louie: Word has grabbed my royal ear, have a banana, (He throws a banana into Mowgli's mouth) that you want to stay in the jungle. Mowgli: (with mouth full). Stay in the jungle? I sure do. Louie: Good. And ol' King Louie, (singing): Bop-boo do-bay doo-boo-do (speaks): that's me, can fix it for you. Have two bananas (He shows three fingers and throws two bananas into Mowgli's mouth) Have we got a deal? Mowgli: (with mouth even fuller) Yes, sir. I'll do anything to stay in the jungle. Louie: Well then. I'll lay it on the line for ya. (singing) A bop-bop do-do do-be-do Now I am the king of the swingers, oooh The jungle V.I.P I've reached that top and had to stop And that's what's botherin' me I wanna be a man, man-cub, And stroll right into town And be just like the other men, I'm tired of monkeyin' around Ohh, oobie-do, Monkeys: (sing) Bop-do-wee Louie: I wanna be like you Monkeys: Hum dee oobee-do-ba Louie: I wanna walk like you Monkeys: Tee Louie: Talk like you, Monkeys: Too Louie: Too! Monkeys: Wee be-dee be-dee do Louie: You see it's true, Monkeys: Shoo-ba dee-do Louie: An ape like me Monkeys: Shoo-be do-bee do-bee Can learn to be Human too (He makes sounds as if playing a horn and has a little classical fight with the small servant monkey) Roo-baka-tee-gah, roo-baka-tee-gee Zoo-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka Too-bee pau-wagau to-pah (Monkeys applaud) Mowgli: Gee, cousin Louie, you're doing real good. Louie: (speaks) Now, here's your part of the deal, cuz. Lay the secret on me of man's red fire. Mowgli: But I don't know how to make fire. Noby: Neither do we, for we are too young to make the fire. Louie: (sings) Now, don't try to kid me, man-cub and reindeer I made a deal with you What I desire is man's red fire To make my dream come true (Doraemon, Big G., Sneech, Ferb and Bagheera reach the walls of the Ruins) Now give me the secret, man-cub Come on, clue me what to do Give me the power of man's red flower So I can be like you Bagheera: Fire! So that's what that scoundrel's after. Doraemon: I didn't know they thought of that. Sneech: We can't let them stay in the Ruins. Big G.: What are we going to do? Baloo: I'll tear him limb from limb, I'll beat him, I'll.. I'll.. ummm, yeah, well, man, what a beat! Big G.: Why are you doing it? This is no time to...(dances happily) Yay. I love this dancin' Sneech: Me too. And we love that music. Doraemon: Sneech, Big G., will you please stop dancing? Bagheera: Will you stop that silly beat business and listen! This will take brains, not brawn. Baloo: You better believe it! And I'm loaded with both. Doraemon: Are you listening to us? Baloo: Oh, yeah, yeah. Bagheera: Now, while you create a disturbance, (Big G. and Sneech walk and dance) I'll rescue Mowgli. Got that? Baloo: (walking and dancing along) I'm gone then, solid gone. Doraemon: Guys! Where are you going? Bagheera: Not yet, Baloo! (Louie, servant monkey, Noby, Phineas and Mowgli come by, dancing, and when Bagheera reaches for Mowgli, Baloo, Sneech and Big G. enter, dressed up as a big probably female monkeys) Baloo: Hey! (singing) Da-zaap bon-ronee Hap ba-dee dee-lap-da-non Hene-bebe-re, Doot zaba-doo-dee-day Doo-bam doo-boo-bee-bay Bo-bom, za-ba-pa-panney! Louie: (sings) Abba-do-dee? Big G.: (sings in Baloo's voice) With a reep-bon-naza! Louie: Eh ba-daba doy Sneech: (sing in Baloo's voice) Well-a-la-ba zini Louie: War-la-bop, boor-la-bop Baloo: See-ble-bop, dooney Louie: Ooh, ooh, ooh! Baloo: With a huh, huh, huh, huh! Louie: Rrrawr, rrrawr Baloo: (sings) Get mad, baby! Louie: Hada-lada hada-lada Baloo: With a hada-lada hadoo-doo Louie: Oodle-loodle-oodle-loodle Baloo: Ooh-doo-daa-daa-daa Louie: Doodle-doot, doodle-doot Baloo: Zee-ba-da-da Haba-da Louie: Yoo-hoo-hoo Monkeys: Bop-do-wee Louie: I wanna be like you Monkeys: Hum dee oobee-do-ba Louie: I wanna walk like you Monkeys: Dee Louie: Talk like you Monkeys: Too Baloo: Too-oo-oo! Monkeys: Wee be-dee be-dee do Everybody: You see it's true, hoo-hoo Someone like me-ee-ee Can learn to be like someone like me Baloo: Take me home, Daddy! Everybody: (sings) Can learn to be like someone like you Louie: One more time! (Baloo's disguise falls off) Baloo: (sings alone) Yeah! Can learn to be (Rudolph, Noby and Sue see Baloo dancing) like someone like me (Mowgli sees Baloo) Zee-dee-dee bop-bop-botta Doodle-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat... Ehh.. Monkey #?: It's Baloo, the bear! Monkey #?: Yeah, that's him! Monkey #?: How'd he get in there? Mowgli: Baloo, it's you. (Here goes the classical scene where Mowgli goes from Monkeys to Baloo/Bagheera several times resulting in desctuction of Ancient Ruins) Baloo: Whew. Ha ha ha. Man, that's what I call a swingin' party. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts